croatian1234567890fandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Dodig
Ivan Dodig (born 2 January 1985 in Međugorje, SR Bosnia and Herzegovina, SFR Yugoslavia) is a Croatian tennis player. His career-high rank ATP singles ranking is No. 32 and his best doubles rank is No. 129 2010 At the 2010 Australian Open he qualified for the main tournament, and beat former World No. 1 Juan Carlos Ferrero in the first round 2–6, 1–6, 6–4, 6–1, 6–1. However, he bowed out to Stefan Koubek 6–7, 1–6, 2–6 in the second round. Dodig then had a pretty average year, playing many Challenger tournaments throughout the year. He failed to qualify for 2010 French Open, but he had notably reached the second round at 2010 Wimbledon Championships beating Óscar Hernández 6–1, 6–3, 6–3 before stretching Sam Querrey to four tough sets 2–6, 7–5, 3–6, 6–7. He also reached the second round at the 2010 US Open after beating Fernando Gonzalez 6–7, 6–1, 1–0 who retired with a knee injury, but before Dodig retired himself with an injury, trailing 7–6, 2–6, 3–6, 2–3 against Thiemo de Bakker. 2011 At the 2011 Australian Open, Dodig played Ivo Karlović in the 1st round and prevailed in a tough five set match 6–4, 3–6, 6–7, 6–4, 6–4. He was then drawn to play 3rd seed and eventual champion Novak Đoković in the second round. He played extremely well, and although he lost in four sets 5–7, 7–6, 0–6, 2–6 he was the only player to win a set against Djokovic in the whole tournament. He followed this up with a surprise first tournament win in front of his home crowd at the 2011 PBZ Zagreb Indoors beating last year's finalist Michael Berrer 6–3, 6–4. He then made a second round appearance at the 2011 Regions Morgan Keegan Championships, losing to the comeback kid Juan Martin del Potro 4–6, 4–6. Dodig then reached the quarterfinals at the 2011 Delray Beach International Tennis Championships after beating Kunitsyn and Sela, before losing to Janko Tipsarević 6–7, 1–6. First round action in the Davis Cup, a showdown between Croatia vs Germany, saw Dodig up against Kohlschreiber, but he succumbed to the German in five sets 4–6, 6–3, 6–4, 6–7, 4–6. The loss proved costly as Germany went on to prevail 3–2 in the tie to move on to the quarterfinals. Dodig chose to skip the 2011 BNP Paribas Open. At the 2011 Sony Ericsson Open he beat Andrey Golubev in the first round 6–7, 6–4, 6–0. However, he lost to World No.4 Robin Söderling 6–3, 2–6, 4–6 despite being up 4–2 in the third set. At the 2011 Monte-Carlo Rolex Masters, he bowed out to World No.29 Tommy Robredo 4–6, 2–6 in the first round. Dodig then found some good form heading into the 2011 Barcelona Open Banco Sabadell tournament. In the opening round he beat Vincent Millot 6–2, 6–3 before beating No.3 seed and last year's finalist Robin Söderling 6–2, 6–4. He then went on to claim hard fought scalps over fast-rising Canadian Milos Raonic 7–6, 4–6, 6–3 and home favourite Feliciano Lopez 6–4, 2–6, 6–4 to reach the semifinals of a clay-court tournament for the first time in his career. However in the semifinals, he was inevitably stopped by five-time champion and eventual champion for the 6th time, World No.1 Rafael Nadal who is still yet to lose a match on Barcelona soil. Despite breaking twice as he broke once in each set to hang on with Nadal, Dodig eventually fell 3–6, 2–6 after giving a decent fight, which added to the Spaniard's current winning streak on clay. In the second round of the Rogers Cup, Dodig stunned world no. 2 Rafael Nadal, 1–6, 7–6, 7–6 after recovering from a 1–6, 1–3 deficit before losing 1–6, 4–6 to Janko Tipsarevic in the third round. On 30 August 2011 – In the US Open first round Dodig lost to Nikolay Davydenko in a closely fought match. He eventually lost 7–6, 2–6, 6–0, 6–2, 2–6